גשר אחד רחוק מדי
העיר ארנהיים - היום - ליד הגבול בין גרמניה לבין הולנד thumb|650px|מרכז thumb|650px|User:Jakednb|מרכז * על מבצע Market-Garden בויקיפדיה העברית * הקרב על ארנהיים בויקיפדיה העברית אתר IMDb * סוגת: דרמה, היסטורי ומלחמה * דירוג : Ratings: 7.4/10 from 34,627 users Reviews: 193 user | 54 critic * עלילה : It is near the end of WWII. The Germans have lost most of France, and the Allied forces decide to give them the final hit. They plan to drop thousands of paratroopers in Holland and keep a few key positions there, until reenforcements arrive. The most important spot is the bridge of Arnhem; once it's captured, it can block everything west of Germany Written by Chris Makrozahopoulos כללי thumb|ימין הויקיפדיה האנגלית גשר האחד רחוק מדי (A_Bridge_Too_Far) הוא סרט מלחמה משנת 1977, המבוסס על 1974 הספר באותו השם על ידי קורנליוס ראיין, בעיבודו של ויליאם גולדמן. הוא הופק על ידי ג 'וזף א' לוין וריצ'רד פ 'לוין ובבימוי ריצ'רד אטנבורו. הסרט מספר את סיפורו של הכישלון של מבצע המרקט גארדן במהלך מלחמת העולם השנייה, בעלות הברית הניסיון לפרוץ דרך קווים גרמנים ולתפוס כמה גשרים בשטחים הכבושים שהולנד, כולל אחד בארנהם, עם המטרה העיקרית של איגוף הגנה גרמנית. שם לסרט בא מהערה שלא אושרה מיוחסות לרב האלוף הבריטי פרדריק בראונינג, סגן המפקד הראשון של בעלות הברית המוטסת של הצבא, שאמר לי פילדמרשל ברנרד מונטגומרי, האדריכל של הפעולה, לפני הפעולה: "אני חושב שאנחנו יכולים ללכת "גשר אחד רחוק מדי. אנסמבל השחקנים כוללים דירק Bogarde, ריאן אוניל, ג'יימס קאן, מייקל קיין, שון קונרי, אדוארד פוקס, אליוט גולד, אנתוני הופקינס, ג'ין הקמן, הארדי קרוגר, לורנס אוליבייה, רוברט רדפורד, מקסימיליאן וליב אולמן. המוזיקה, נכבש על ידי ג 'ון אדיסון, ששירתו בבריטי XXX החיל במהלך שוק גינה. העלילה הסרט מתחיל עם מונטאז 'של קטעי סרטי ארכיוני מסופר על ידי אישה הולנדית, ter הורסט קייט, המתארת את מצב עניינים בספטמבר 1944. התקדמות בעלות הברית היא להיות האטה על ידי קווי אספקה מנופחים. משפחה הולנדית, חלק מההתנגדות ההולנדית מחתרת, מציינת נסיגה הגרמנית כלפי גרמניה. יש לי הגרמנים בהולנד מעט משאבים בגברים או בציוד ובמורל ירוד מאוד. הגנרל האמריקאי ג'ורג 'פטון והבריטי פילדמרשל ברנרד מונטגומרי יש תוכניות מתחרות לסיום המלחמה במהירות, ולהיות הראשון כדי להגיע לברלין. תחת לחץ פוליטי, העליון של בעלות הברית המפקד דווייט אייזנהאואר בחר של מונטגומרי מבצע המרקט גארדן. מבצע המרקט גארדן חוזה 35,000 גברים שהוטסו 300 קילומטרים מבסיסים האוויר באנגליה ולהיות ירד ככל 64 קילומטרים מאחורי קווי אויב בהולנד. התקיפה האווירית הגדולה ביותר אי פעם ניסתה, עם הרא"ל פרדריק בראונינג אומר, "אנחנו הולכים להניח שטיח, כביכול, של כוחות מוטסים" על שאוגדות משוריינות של XXX חיל יכולות לעבור וביטחון עולה כי " אנחנו נתפוס את הגשרים - זה כל שאלה של גשרים -. עם הפתעה רעם, ולהחזיק אותם עד שהם יכולים להיות מאובטחים " שתי חטיבות של צנחנים אמריקאים הן אחראים לאבטחת הכביש וגשרים ככל ניימיכן. חטיבה בריטית, תחת האלוף Urquhart היא לאדמות ליד ארנהיים, ולקחת ולהחזיק את הצד השני של הגשר בארנהם, המגובה על ידי פולנים צנחנים תחת כללי Sosabowski. XXX חיל הוא לדחוף את הדרך לארנהם, מהר ככל האפשר, על הגשרים שנתפסו על ידי הצנחנים, ולהגיע לארנהם יומיים לאחר הירידה. לאחר שוק גינה תדרוך פקודה, הכללי Sosabowski קולות הספקות העמוקים שלו, כי התכנית יכולה לעבוד. המפקד האמריקאי הכללי גאווין דואג צניחה באור היום. מפקדים בריטיים קצרים שהם קצרים קשה של מטוסי תובלה והאזור סמוכים ארנהם הוא חולה מתאים לנחיתה. הם יצטרכו לנחות בשטח פתוח שמונה קילומטרים (13 קילומטר) מהגשר. הקצינים הבריטיים שנכחו בתדרוך שאינו מטילים ספק בהזמנות, אבל Sosabowski ניגש לבדוק סמל האחיד של קצין תדרוך חיל האוויר המלכותי ואומר "רק כדי לוודא שצד שאתה ב." מאוחר יותר, כאשר הגנרל Urquhart מתדרך את קציניו, כמה מהם מופתעים שהם הולכים לנסות נחיתה כל כך רחוק מהגשר, אבל הם צריכים לעשות את הטוב ביותר שלו. הכללי ארקהרט אומר להם שהמפתח למרחק שמונה קילומטר מאזור הירידה אל הגשר, הוא השימוש בדאונים להביא בג'יפים. בראונינג מניח שאם כל קבוצה אחד נכשלה, כל הכישלון בפעולה. הקונצנזוס בצמרת הבריטית הוא שההתנגדות תהיה מורכבת כולו מ" נוער היטלר או גברים ישנים ", אבל קצין מודיעין הבריטי צעיר, רס"ן פולר, מביא סיור תמונות לכלליים בראונינג מראים טנקים גרמנים בארנהם. בראונינג מבטל את התמונות, וגם מתעלם דיווחים מהמחתרת ההולנדית. בראונינג לא רוצה להיות זה שאומר לי מונטגומרי של ספקות כי פעולות רבות הנישאים באוויר קודמת בוטלו. חששותיו של פולר עיקרי הברישו את והוא יוסר מהחובה. קצינים בריטיים לציין כי מכשירי הרדיו הניידים אינם צפויים לעבוד עבור המרחקים הארוכים מאזור הירידה לגשר ארנהם בין המים והעצים של הולנד. הם בוחרים שלא לטלטל את הספינה ולא להעביר את הדאגות שלהם במעלה שרשרת הפיקוד. בתדרוך XXX החיל, התכנית הכוללת שהתוותה בריאן הורוקס, הנחת את הגשרים שיינקטו על ידי הצנחנים, שנערכו ולאחר מכן מאובטחת על ידי כוחות קרקע. מהירות היא הגורם החיוני, כארנהם יש להגיע בתוך 2-3 ימים. זהו הגשר החיוני, האמצעי האחרון של בריחה לכוחות הגרמנים בהולנד ומסלול מצוין לגרמניה לכוחות של בעלות הברית. הדרך לארנהם היא רק כביש אחד המקשר את גשרי מפתח השונים - משאיות וטנקים צריכים לסחוט לכתף כדי לעבור. הכביש הוא גם גבוה גורם לכל דבר שנע על הכביש כדי להתבלט. מבצע מתחיל - הטיפות המוטסות לתפוס את הגרמנים בהפתעה גמורות, ויש התנגדות קטנה. רוב הגברים לרדת בבטחה ולהרכיב במהירות, אבל גשר בנו פוצץ על ידי הגרמנים. הדגם, חושב שהבעלות הברית מנסה ללכוד אותו, נבהל ונסוג מארנהם. עם זאת, זמן קצר לאחר נחיתה, צרות פקדו את החלוקה של ארקהרט. רבים מהג'יפים או לא מגיעים בדאונים בכלל או נורים במארב. מקלטי הרדיו שלהם הם גם חסרי תועלת, כלומר אין קשר יכול להתבצע עם או צנחנים עוברים לארנהם או XXX חיל. בינתיים, כוחות גרמנים לחזק ניימיכן וארנהם. התקדמות XXX החיל מואטת על ידי התנגדות גרמנית, הצרות של הכביש ואת הצורך לבנות גשר ביילי להחליף את הגשר ההרוס בבן. XXX החיל הוא מסוגל לנוע על גבי גשר הקבר בלי הרבה התנגדות, אבל הוא נעצר בניימיכן. יש, חיילים של הדיוויזיה המוטסת ה -82 לבצע חצייה של נחל אור היום מסוכנת בבד ועץ דקיקים סירות תקיפה. סופו של דבר אם כי, החצייה של הנחל היא מוצלחת, וגשר ניימיכן הוא נתפס. הגרמנים סוגרים על הצנחנים הבריטיים המבודדים הכובשים חלק מארנהם בגשר. Urquhart מופרד מאנשיו, ואזורי ירידת ההיצע מוצפים על ידי הגרמנים. התקפות גרמנים על הצנחנים בגשר נרתעות. שריון בריטי ממשיך להילחם במעלה מסדרון דרכה, אבל מתפרסם בהשהייה של התנגדות גרמנית חזקה. קצות מבצע - לאחר הבטחת ניימיכן גשר, XXX חיל מחכה כמה שעות לכוחות החי"ר שלה כדי לסיים את האבטחה בעיר. לבסוף חייליו של Sosabowski להיכנס לקרב. הם מנסים לחזק את בריטיים בארנהם, אבל לא מצליחים. עם הגרמנים ערניים לחלוטין, הם האקדח רב פולנים בתקופת ירידתם. הם רק מסוגלים לקבל כמה גברים ברחבי לחזק הבריטי. אחרי ימים של לחימה בארנהם, מהבית לבית עם צנחנים לעומת סדק SS חי"ר ופאנצרים, רב של הצנחנים שנתפסו או או נאלצו לסגת, והעיר נהרסה ללא הבחנה. מבצע המרקט גארדן נכשל. Urquhart מצליח לברוח לכידה עם פחות מאלפיים חייליו, את השארית נאלצות להישאר מאחור ולוותר על עצמם. Urquhart מתעמת בראונינג על התחושה האישית שלו על המבצע, שהיה נחוש היה 90% מוצלחים על ידי מונטגומרי מרוצה. כשנשאל אם הוא חושב שהפעולות הלכו טובה, בראונינג משיב "ובכן, כפי שאתה יודע, אני תמיד הרגשתי שאנחנו ניסינו ללכת גשר רחוק מדי" (סותר את האופטימיות המוקדמת שלו בפעולה). ההפקה צילומי אוויר שנעשו בשבועות הראשונים של ספטמבר 1976, שהגיעו לשיא בסדרה של טיפות אוויר של סך של 1,000 אנשים, עריכה 28) יחד עם השחרור של חומרים מתכלים ממספר מטוסי דקוטה.דקוטה נאסף על ידי חברת סרטי ג'וזף א 'לוין מציג Incorporated. כל המטוסים נדרשו להיות CAA (רשות התעופה האזרחית) או FAA (מנהל התעופה פדרלי) רשומה ומורשה להובלת נוסעים.עסקה מקורית לרכישת עשר נפלה כאשר שני airframes נדחה כנוסע המוגדר ללא דלתות קפיצה הכרחיות. דקוטה אחד עשר רכש. שני פורטוגזית, לשעבר פורטוגזית חיל אוויר, 6153, ו6171, (N9984Q וN9983Q), ומטוסי דקוטה שני האוויר הבינלאומי, הפועל מג'יבוטי בצרפתית סומלילנד, F-OCKU וF-OCKX, (N9985Q וN9986Q) נרכשו על ידי ג 'וזף א 'לוין. שלוש דני חיל האוויר, K-685, K-687, וK-688, וארבע פיני חיל אוויר C-47s, DO-4, DO-7, DO-10 וDO-12, הושאלו למשך צילומי מצנח. מטוסים 6171 הוכפלו כספינת מצלמה ברוב התצורות, עם פייפר אצטק מוסווה, G-AWDI.מצלמה הייתה רכובה במצפה כוכבים, אחד על פני השטח mainplane העליונים נמל, עם מצלמה שלישית בצד החיצוני של חלון בקתת יציאה קדימה ורביעי, בסעיף מרכז מטוסים. בנוסף, פתחי מילוט המרכז הוסרו כדי להפוך את יציאות מצלמה נוספות זמינות, ובלבד שלא חיילים היו על סיפון בזמן צילומים.Aztec שני, G-ASND, היה ספינת מצלמה גיבוי בכמה יריות, אבל זה לא היה מוסווה.איבט, G-BDWN, גם הועסק. אחרי תקלה עם G-AWDI, שתי 172s ססנה מקומית-שכר, PH-GVP וPH-ADF, גם היו בשימוש. עשרה העתקים של דאונים הורסה נבנו, אבל סערת רוח פגומה כמעט כולם. שבע או שמונה תוקנו בחיפזון לצילומים.דאוני ההעתק היו זנב כבד ונדרשים הודעה תמיכה מתחת לגוף המטוס האחורי, עם זוויות צילום שנבחרו בקפידה, כדי למנוע חשיפה זו. דקוטה 6153 היה מצויד עם ציוד גרירה והעתקי הורסה נגררו במהירות גבוהה, למרות שאף אחד הלך באוויר.מפרש מטוס בלאניק שני מושבים, המסופק על ידי חברה בלונדון הרחיפה המועדון, Dunstable, נגרר באוויר ההמראה יריות פנים. ארבע Harvards מצטייר לוחמים אמריקאים וגרמנים. הזהויות המקוריות שלהם היו PH-KLU, PH-BKT, B-64 וB-118, שני המטוסים האחרונים שהושאלו על ידי רויאל הולנד חיל האוויר. אלה הוטסו על ידי חברי Gilze Rijen Aero Club, שגם סיפק אוסטר III, PH-NGK, שתאר אוסטר V, RT607, בהסוואת מלחמה. ספיטפייר Mk. IX, MH434, המתאר את גרסת סיור צילום, מקודד AC-S, הושאל על ידי כב '. פטריק לינדזי, והוטס על ידי אלוף aerobatic ניל ויליאמס. 29 ירי של סצנה בדוונטר ביום 18 במאי 1976. כלי רכב גרמנים חוצה את הגשר הסצנות סביב הגשר 'ארנהם' בעצם נורו בדוונטר, שבו גשר דומה על האייסל היה עדיין זמין. למרות שהגשר המקורי בארנהם עדיין קיימת, היא הייתה, באמצע 1970s-, יושבת בסביבה עירונית מודרנית שלא ניתן הייתה להשתמש כדי לתאר עיר 1940s.כמה סצנות נורו בזוטפן, שבו בית העירייה הישן (לבן בניין אשר בסרט בהשתתפות מרכז הפיקוד הנאצי) והכנסייה הראשית ניתן לראות. הסרט כולל כמה עיוותים של היסטוריה הצבאית שאינן נוכחים בספר; בפרט, את הסיבות לעיכוב בXXX חיל לכת גשר ארנהם (שמוביל לכישלון ההתקפה) שונות במידה ניכרת מאלה הניתנים בטקסט של קורנליוס ריאן. פרק של תכנית הטלוויזיה ההולנדית היסטורית אנדרה' Tijden 30 (אנגלית: זמנים שונים) על עשיית הסרט הזה קבע כי מפיק ג'וזף א 'לוין אמר לממשלת העיר דוונטר שעירם תארח בבכורה העולמית לגשר אחד רחוק מדי , ביום 14 ביוני, 1977. זה לא בא להיות, אם כי, ודוונטר אפילו החמיץ את הבכורה ההולנדית, שנערכה באמסטרדם.סר קטגוריה:סרטי מלחמת העולם השנייה